Light and Shadow
by Ya-chan1
Summary: Ash torna a Pallet Town, ma al suo ritorno una sorpresa lo coglierà impreparato, portandolo a riflettere sulle sue scelte.
1. Default Chapter

**LIGHT AND SHADOW**

Cap. 1

"Era seduta lì, con l'aria persa nel vuoto. Come se la vita ormai avesse perso ogni suo significato.

Che cosa potevo fare per lei?"

Ash era partito per Hoenn con Brock, Haruka e il suo fratellino. Erano passati due anni, due lunghissimi anni e finalmente Ash si era deciso di tornare nel suo continente, a casa sua, a Pallet Town.

- Mamma, sono tornato!- disse felice il ragazzo, una volta entrato in casa.

- Ash caro, sei tornato! Che bello!- la madre gli corse incontro e l'abbracciò affettuosamente- Quanto mi sei mancato!

- Ehm, sì, anche tu, mamma…mi stai strozzando.

- Oh, scusami, è che sono felice che finalmente hai deciso di tornare qui.

- Anch'io sono felice…- sorrise- Mh…sbaglio o stavi cucinando?

- Sì. Poiché mi avevi avvisato del tuo arrivo, ti ho preparato un banchetto delizioso.

- Grazie mamma, ne avevo proprio bisogno. Sto morendo di fame.

- Pika, Pika!

- Sì, anche Pikachu sta morendo di fame.

- Allora che aspettate? Venite a tavola.

Una volta a tavola, Ash si mise a raccontare le sue avventure e disavventure, tralasciando le sue figuracce.

La madre ascoltava fiera suo figlio, mentre raccontava.

Il tempo l'aveva reso più alto e più maturo, nonostante ci fossero ancora tracce del vecchio Ash.

Proprio in quel momento, bussarono alla porta.

Delia andò ad aprire.

- Prof. Oak! Tracey! Gary!- disse felice il ragazzo- Quanto tempo!

- Sì, due anni- gli fece Tracey- Ne è passato di tempo.

- Già. E come va con il laboratorio?

- Oh, tranquillo, come al solito- fece Gary, alzando le spalle- Anche se abbiamo avuto qualche imprevisto. Ma tutto si è risolto, naturalmente- Gary manteneva ancora quella sua aria da superbo, anche se si notava che il tempo aveva cambiato pure lui.

- Ottimo, e i miei Pokèmon?- chiese Ash.

- Stanno bene- rispose il prof. Oak- E i tuoi amici, dove sono?

- Sono tornati anche loro a casa.

- Appena finito di mangiare, che ne dici di fare un salto al laboratorio, per darci il tuo Pokedex?- disse Gary.

- D'accordo.

Più tardi in laboratorio, Gary stava analizzando il Pokèdex del ragazzo.

- Interessante…hai incontrato dei Pokèmon interessanti, durante il tuo viaggio- disse Tracey.

- Già- ammise Ash.

Il ragazzo rimase a guardare ogni immagine dei Pokèmon incontrati. Ad ogni Pokèmon, corrispondeva ad un'avventura.

- E adesso, che hai intenzione di fare, ora che il torneo è concluso?- chiese Tracey.

- Non lo so- disse Ash pensieroso- Vorrei riposarmi un po'…giusto per riprendermi dalla stanchezza.

- E dimmi…hai sentito Misty, ultimamente?- chiese Tracey.

Gary smise di scrivere a computer e rimase silenzioso a fissare lo schermo.

- No…- disse Ash dispiaciuto- Sono stato così preso dagli incontri e dal torneo che non ho trovato il tempo di chiamarla.

- Ah…quindi non sai niente?- disse Tracey con aria triste.

- Che cosa intendi? E' successo qualcosa?- chiese Ash.

- Ecco…- disse incerto il ragazzo.

Gary si alzò dalla sedia.

- Ho finito di analizzare il tuo Pokèdex- glielo consegnò.

- Ah, grazie…cosa stavi dicendo, Tracey?

Gary guardò Tracey, con sguardo serio.

- Niente, niente…non importa- disse Tracey.

- Oh, d'accordo.

Verso sera Ash si sdraiò sul suo letto.

- Ah, era da tanto che non dormivo nella mia stanza. Mi mancava proprio questa serenità- disse il ragazzo, rivolto al suo Pokèmon.

- Pika!

- Già, hai ragione. E' stato un lungo viaggio…ma abbiamo acquisito tanta esperienza, nonché amici e nuovi Pokèmon.

- Pika, pi!

- Sai, mi domando cosa stava per dirmi Tracey…mi sembrava strano- si mise seduto sul letto e guardò in una tasca del suo zaino da viaggio. Ne estrasse una foto- Forse è ora che la vada a trovare. Ci eravamo promessi che al nostro incontro, ci saremmo sfidati in un incontro di Pokèmon.

- Pika!

- Sì, ci andiamo domani. Chissà come sarà sorpresa di vederci, dopo tanto tempo.

L'indomani, Ash si svegliò di buon ora e scese dalla scale, fino ad arrivare in cucina.

- Ash, ti sei svegliato presto, oggi- disse la madre sorpresa- Pensavo che saresti rimasto a dormire ancora un po'.

- E' che oggi ho intenzione di andare a trovare una persona.

- Ah, sì? E chi?

- Misty.

La madre rimase silenziosa e chinò il capo.

- Mh? Mamma, c'è qualcosa che non va?

- No, no- scosse la testa- Ora ti preparo la colazione.

Ash guardò incuriosito la madre. Prima Tracey e ora sua madre. Perché al nome di Misty, si comportavano così?

Il ragazzo fece colazione e poi si preparò per uscire.

Proprio in quel momento entrò Tracey.

- Ciao Ash…stai andando da qualche parte?

- Sì, vado a trovare Misty.

- Come? Sei sicuro?

- Sì, perché?

- …ecco…forse c'è una cosa che dovresti sapere…

Ash si ricordò che il bus per Cerulean City, passava proprio in quel momento.

- Scusami Tracey, ma sono di fretta…me lo dirai un'altra volta, ok?- uscì da casa.

- Aspetta Ash…troppo tardi. Come pensa che prenderà la notizia?- chiese alla signora Delia.

- Molto male- rispose lei, triste.

Ash e Pikachu raggiunsero il bus e dopo qualche minuto, arrivarono a destinazione.

- Cerulean City non è cambiata così tanto, vero Pikachu?

- Pika!

- La palestra Hanada si dovrebbe trovare di lì- Ash camminò per un po', fino ad arrivare alla palestra- Eccoci!

- Pika!- Pikachu, tirò per i pantaloni il suo allenatore.

- Che succede?- guardò dove il Pokèmon gli segnalava.

Poco più distante un'altra persona stava uscendo dalla palestra e se ne stava andando per un'altra strada.

- Curioso…sembrava Gary. Ma che dico? E' impossibile.

Ash accelerò il passo, mentre sentiva il suo cuore che batteva sempre più forte. Perché andare a trovare una vecchia amica, gli faceva questo effetto?

Si fermò ad un passo dall'entrata. All'improvviso, l'idea di andare a trovare Misty, gli sembrò troppo precipitosa. In fondo era da tanto che non si sentivano. Avevano tante cose da raccontarsi…ma il tempo aveva cambiato qualcosa in loro? O erano rimasti i soliti Ash e Misty?

Si voltò dall'altra parte della porta e si sistemò il colletto, nonostante si rendesse conto dell'assurdità di quello che stava facendo. Stava andando a trovare un amica…solo questo. E allora perché tante preoccupazioni e dubbi? In fondo era solo una visita, niente di più.

Si voltò di nuovo verso la porta ed entrò.

C'era un gran silenzio e i corridoi erano vuoti.

- Strano, di solito c'è sempre qualcuno…- disse Ash, guardandosi intorno stranito- Misty?- la chiamò.

Niente, nessuno rispose.

- Che siano fuori? Ma allora non avrebbero lasciato la palestra aperta. Forse non mi hanno sentito- si avvicinò alla stanza, dove c'era la platea, con piscina e postazioni per gli incontri di Pokèmon.

Appena entrato, notò che anche lì regnava il silenzio. Fece per andarsene, ma si accorse della presenza di qualcuno, o meglio di qualcuna.

- Misty…- Ash guardò incuriosito la ragazza che era seduta sul bordo della piscina, con la testa china sulle ginocchia piegate- Misty…- ripeté, pensando che non l'avesse sentito.

Misty alzò la testa molto lentamente, e chinò la testa per un lato, per guardare il ragazzo.

Aveva i lunghi capelli arancione sciolti sulle spalle e indossava dei pantaloncini azzurri e una maglietta bianca.

- Ash- disse con un filo di sorpresa e tristezza- Non ti ho sentito arrivare- disse con voce bassa.

- Lo immaginavo…ma tu che fai qui?

- Io…stavo solo pensando- si alzò da terra- Cosa ti porta da queste parti?- chiese sforzandosi di sorridere, nonostante mantenesse la sua aria triste.

- Ecco…sono tornato ieri dal mio viaggio…e ho pensato di venirti a trovare…visto che è da qualche tempo che non ci sentiamo…

- Già, due anni.

- Eh…come stai?- chiese un po' imbarazzato dalla strana atmosfera che si era creata.

- …bene- disse dopo un breve pausa.

- E le tue sorelle, non sono qui?

- No, sono fuori. Vuoi bere qualcosa?

- Sì, grazie.

Si avviarono verso la cucina e Misty gli servì qualcosa.

- Grazie…come mai è così silenziosa la palestra, oggi?

- …niente di particolare- rispose sedendosi.

- E i tuoi Pokèmon, come stanno?

Misty rimase un po' scossa e se ne stette un po' in silenzio.

- Misty…tutto bene?

- Eh? Ah…sì…cosa mi avevi chiesto?

- Se i tuoi Pokèmon stavano bene.

- …sì…- disse con voce bassa. Si alzò dalla sedia e prese un bicchiere.

- Bene, anche perché mi avevi promesso che ci saremmo scontrati, una volta che sarei tornato qui- disse euforico.

Misty fece cadere a terra il bicchiere.

- Attenta…- disse Ash- Ti è scivolato?

La ragazza si chinò a terra, per raccogliere i cocci di vetro, sparpagliati sul pavimento.

- Vuoi che ti aiuti?

- No, faccio da sola- proprio in quel momento si tagliò, con un frammento di vetro.

Il dito cominciò a sanguinare.

- Ti devi disinfettare- disse Ash, chinandosi verso Misty. Fece per prendergli la mano, ma Misty schivò la sua presa intenzionalmente e si alzò in piedi.

Ash rimase sorpreso dal suo gesto e un po' deluso. In fondo voleva solo medicargli la ferita, non pensava che si sarebbe arrabbiata per così poco.

- Scusa…io ho delle cose da fare…oggi non ho tempo per chiacchierare con te, anche se mi ha fatto piacere rivederti- disse con poca allegria e lo condusse verso l'uscita.

Il ragazzo non riuscì a dire niente e si ritrovò fuori dalla palestra, senza sapere cosa stesse succedendo.

Sospirò. Forse quello non era uno dei momenti migliori. Magari sarebbe dovuto tornare più avanti.

Fece per andarsi, ma l'indecisione lo fece fermare.

Lo strano comportamento di Misty e quello della madre e di Tracey, lo rendevano sospettoso.

Era successo qualcosa, durante la sua assenza, che non ne era stato messo al corrente?

Riguardava Misty?

E perché non glielo diceva lei? In fondo erano amici e tra amici ci si confida…perché allora tutta questa riservatezza? Quasi volesse nascondere qualcosa.

Ash tornò a casa deluso.

- Mamma, sono tornato- disse Ash.

- Ash…come è andata?- chiese Delia, venendogli incontro.

- Ecco…diciamo non bene. Ho fatto solo in tempo a salutarla, prima di ritrovarmi fuori dalla palestra.

- Oh…

- Non capisco perché era così strana- disse Ash pensieroso.

- Forse non era di buon umore.

- …mamma, tu non sai niente?- chiese.

La madre lo guardò, senza riuscire a dire niente.

- Non importa, lo chiederò a Tracey.

Ash andò al laboratorio a cercare Tracey, ma trovò solo Gary.

- Tracey? Non c'è ora- disse Gary.

- Ah…peccato. Stamattina stava per dirmi qualcosa, ma non ho potuto ascoltarlo, perché dovevo uscire.

- Dove sei andato?

- A trovare Misty.

- Misty? Sei andato a Cerulean City?

- Sì…però Misty era strana…non capisco perché. Non è che tu sai qualcosa?

Gary si girò e rimase di spalle ad Ash.

- E' meglio che tu la lasci stare, per un po' di tempo.

- Perché, è successo qualcosa, vero?- Gary rimase silenzioso- Gary, cos'è successo a Misty?!- chiese, ormai spazientito dal suo silenzio.

- …non sono più affari tuoi.

- Che cosa?! Misty è una mia amica e…

- Infatti, Misty è solo una amica…e tu non puoi fare niente per aiutarla.

- Perché?

Gary non rispose e si avviò nello studio.

Ash rimase in piedi, con mille interrogativi. Ma di una cosa era ormai sicuro, era successo qualcosa a Misty.

CONTINUA…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Anteprima: Ash cercherà di andare a fondo della storia e scoprirà cosa accadde qualche mese prima del suo arrivo a Pallet Town.

Un mistero sarà svelato ed un triste ricordo, riportato a galla.

"Nella luce e nell'oscurità, io starò l"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

D'accordo, d'accordo, non ho ancora finito di scrivere le altre fiction, che già mi metto a scrivere questa fiction. (sono fatta così, purtroppo)

Beh, questa fiction, dovrebbe durare solo qualche capitolo, quindi non mi impegnerà tanto tempo (-)

Spero che vi piaccia e aspetto i vostri commenti! Bye!

By Ya-chan


	2. Cap2

**LIGHT AND SHADOW**

Cap. 2

Ash era sdraiato sul suo letto. Non riusciva a prendere sonno. Aveva in mente Misty e il suo viso triste. Nessuno gli aveva ancora voluto raccontare qualcosa.

Era troppo teso. Sapeva che la sua amica era in difficoltà e lui non sapeva come aiutarla.

Si alzò dal letto e uscì di casa.

Una passeggiata, gli avrebbe schiarito le idee. Passò per il parco.

I suoi interrogativi non avevano risposta.

Camminando, si accorse di un vecchio giornale su una panchina. Spinto un po' dalla curiosità o forse solo per distrarsi, si sedette sulla panchina e lesse il giornale.

E solo lì capì. Arrotolò il giornale e si diresse verso il laboratorio.

- Ash, cosa ci fai qui?- chiese Gary.

- Tu lo sapevi, vero?

- Cosa?

Ash gli indicò l'articolo in prima pagina del giornale.

- Ah…è così l' hai saputo.

- Perché nessuno mi ha avvisato di quello che stava succedendo?- chiese adirato.

- Eri troppo preso dai tuoi incontri…e poi non ti riguardava.

Ash prese Gary per il colletto.

- Non mi riguardava? Gary, Misty è una mia amica! E' una persona importante per me! Come può non interessarmi!- disse arrabbiato.

Gary lo guardò, senza scomporsi.

- Beh, non è così importante per te…se ti sei dimenticato di lei per questi due anni.

Ash allentò la prese e Gary allontanò la mano di Ash.

- Io non mi sono dimenticato di lei.

- Ah, no? Eppure non ti sei più fatto sentire da lei- disse in tono ironico- Né una telefonata, né una lettera…e questa la chiami amicizia?

- …

- Forse eri troppo preso dai tornei, per accorgerti che una persona che ti è stata accanto per tanto tempo, stava soffrendo.

Ash non sapeva cosa dire. In fondo aveva ragione. La sua mente si era solo concentrata su di sé, senza pensare agli altri. Si era comportato da egoista.

- Devo parlare con Misty!

- Fermo! Non è certo così che risolverai tutto. Ha solo bisogno di tempo.

- Sì, ma io devo scusarmi con lei. Sono stato un insensibile- corse via, prima che Gary potesse dire altro.

Cercò di raggiungere il più presto possibile la palestra di Cerulean City.

Entrò dentro e cercò Misty.

- Ash, sei tu?

- Violet!

- Cosa ci fai qui? Non eri in viaggio?

- Sono tornato da qualche giorno. Dov'è Misty?

- Lei? Dunque…in questo momento è in camera sua…sta dormendo.

- Posso vederla?

- Ecco…non so se è la cosa più giusta, vedi lei…

- Sì, Violet, lo so.

- Ah. Beh, in questo caso, la sua stanza è di sopra. Terza porta a destra.

- Okey, grazie.

Ash salì al piano superiore e si piazzò davanti alla porta.

Prese un gran respiro e bussò.

Niente.

Provò ad entrare lo stesso.

- Misty?

La ragazza era sdraiata sul suo letto e stava dormendo.

Ash si avvicinò a lei e notò che i suoi occhi erano gonfi, come se avesse pianto a lungo.

Si sedette su una sedia che era lì vicino ed attese che Misty si svegliasse da sola. Non voleva disturbare, mentre dormiva.

Dopo qualche minuto, Misty incominciò a muovere le palpebre.

Notò la presenza di qualcuno.

Era Ash e si era addormentato sulla sedia.

- Ash- lo svegliò.

- Eh? Cosa? Ah, ciao, ti sei svegliata.

- Cosa ci fai qui?- chiese con poca voglia.

- Io…sono venuto per te.

- Per me?

- Sì…ho saputo cosa ti è successo…

Misty lo guardò con terrore. Adesso anche lui lo sapeva. Sperava che questa notizia non giungesse alle sue orecchie.

- Misty…scusami, io non mi sono fatto sentire per così tanto tempo…e così sono rimasto all'oscuro di tutto, mentre sarei dovuto stare al tuo fianco.

- Tu non hai nessun obbligo a prenderti cura di me- disse un po' nervosa- E poi avevi altro da fare.

- Sì, ma forse avrei potuto aiutarti.

- Aiutarmi?- disse con una risata ironica- Io non ho bisogno di te.

Queste parole fecero male al ragazzo.

- Però noi…

- …Siamo amici- continuò la ragazza- Proprio per questo ti chiedo di lasciarmi in pace. Vattene- disse con serietà.

- Andarmene? Vuoi che me ne vada?

- Sì. Voglio restare sola- il suo tono cominciava sempre più ad alzarsi.

- Non voglio. Io voglio stare qui con te.

- Piantala! Ti ho già detto che non ti voglio tra i piedi!

Ash si spaventò del cambiamento della ragazza. Che fine aveva fatto la Misty che conosceva?

In ogni modo, non era il caso di provocarla ulteriormente. Però non se la sentiva di lasciarla così.

- Misty, io voglio solo aiutarti! Perché reagisci così? Non sembri più tu.

- Giusto Ash, non sono più io. Dimenticati della vecchia Misty e lasciami in pace!

- No! Sono venuto per te e non mi muoverò di qui!

- Perché fai questo, Ash?

- Perché sono preoccupato per te.

- Preoccupato per me? No, non credo…tu sei più preoccupato per i tuoi Pokèmon, che di me!- disse con rabbia- Non ti sei mai preoccupato per me, Ash Ketchum! Tu e i tuoi tornei…come se il mondo girasse unicamente per te!

Ash non seppe che dire. Ma non aveva intenzione di lasciar perdere il discorso, lì.

- E tu? Pensi che quello che fai sia giusto? Si è trattato di un incidente, Misty, non puoi addossarti la colpa!

Misty si calmò e chinò la testa.

- Cosa ne vuoi sapere, tu? A te è sempre andato tutto bene! Non puoi…non puoi capirmi, né aiutarmi!

- Posso provarci!

- Non so di che farmene della tua stupida pietà, Ash! Lasciami in pace!- la sua voce sì abbassò-…per favore.

Ash sentì che la ragazza stava piangendo.

- Scusami…se è questo che vuoi…allora vado- uscì dalla stanza e chiuse dietro di sé la porta.

Misty si asciugò le lacrime e si rimise a letto.

Chiuse gli occhi, ma gli apparivano solo immagini…immagini di qualche mese fa.

- Eccoci all'incredibile scontro tra i due sfidanti! La capopalestra di Cerulean City, contro uno sfidante!- disse un uomo dal microfono.

La gente applaudì entusiasta. Lo scontro aveva portato in vantaggio Misty. Ancora un mach e avrebbe vinto. Ma accade l'imprevedibile.

Lo sfidante, fece scendere in capo, un Pokèmon forte, che mise al tappeto il Pokèmon di Misty.

Misty non volle arrendersi e chiese al Pokèmon di resistere.

Lo sfidante decise di mettere fine all'incontro con una terribile tecnica.

Il Pokèmon ne rimase evidentemente ferito.

La folla rimase terrorizzata, non si era mai visto una simile previsione.

Misty corse a recuperare il Pokèmon che era caduto in piscina e non era riemerso.

Salì in superficie, con il Pokèmon tra le mani. Era conciato molto male e respirava a fatica.

Misty portò subito il Pokèmon al centro Pokèmon, ma fu tutto inutile. Qualche minuto dopo, smise di vivere. Qualche ora più tardi, si sparse in giro della sconfitta del capopalestra e della sua decisione avventata di far combattere fino allo stremo il suo Pokèmon. Nei giornali, fu duramente criticata per il suo comportamento.

Ma le parole scritte su un giornale, non potevano fare così male, come il pensiero di aver perso un Pokèmon per sempre, a causa sua. Sì, la colpa era solo sua.

°°°°°°°

Ash scese per le scale, fino ad arrivare all'ingresso, dove l'aspettava Violet.

- Allora, come è andata?

Ash non rispose, ma gli fece intendere l'esito con un cenno alla testa.

- Oh…mi dispiace…

- No, me lo sarei dovuto aspettare…non potevo pretendere che si confidasse con me…

- Non è colpa tua…non sei l'unico che prova a parlarle. Anche Gary e Tracey ci hanno provato, senza esito.

- Loro sono venuti qua?

- Sì, e Gary viene di frequente, ultimamente.

- Gary…

Allora la persona che avevo visto uscire dalla palestra, era davvero Gary.

Quindi, Gary…era a conoscenza dello stato d'animo di Misty.

- Forse tornerò domani.

- D'accordo.

Ash uscì dalla palestra e si diresse verso Pallet Town.

Durante il tragitto, s'incontrò con una persona di sua conoscenza.

- Gary!- disse sorpreso, anche se doveva aspettarselo.

- Ash…immagino che starai tornando dalla palestra Hanada.

- …Sì.

- Dalla tua espressione, direi che non ti è andata bene.

- Mh.

- Che pretendevi, che dopo tanto tempo, ti corresse incontro a braccia aperte?

- Non ho detto questo! Però…speravo di riuscire ad aiutarla…ma non vuole il mio aiuto- disse triste.

Gary gli passò vicino e gli diede una pacca alla spalla dell'amico.

- Non ti preoccupare, adesso è solo disorientata dal tuo arrivo…dagli il tempo di abituarsi all'idea.

Ash lo guardò un po' risollevato.

- Stai andando da Misty?

- S

- A quanto so, in questo periodo gli sei stato vicino…

- Beh, non avevo altro da fare…

- Non puoi inventarti una scusa più credibile?- disse Ash ironico.

- D'accordo…preferivo non dirtelo, ma io e Misty ci stiamo frequentando.

- Che?!- esclamò Ash.

- Non è niente di serio…diciamo solo, che passiamo molto tempo insieme. Niente di più.

Ash rimase silenzioso.

- …A te, piace Misty?- chiese.

- …Sì- ammise- Ma non mi sono ancora dichiarato…è sotto stress e preferisco non agitarla ulteriormente- Gary guardò il ragazzo, che era leggermente preoccupato- Penso che questo non ti crei problemi, Ash, poiché a te non piace Misty, se non come amica, vero?

Ash alzò lo sguardo.

- Io…no, non c'è problema…- chinò la testa per un lato.

- Bene, allora io vado…- si allontanò.

Perché questa notizia doveva ulteriormente rattristarlo?

Misty…

Gary arrivò alla palestra Hanada ed entrò.

- Ciao Gary!- salutò Violet- Proprio in questo momento è appena andato via…

- Sì, lo so, Ash.

- Oh.

- Misty come sta?

- Mh…non so se la visita di Ash gli abbia fatto piacere.

- Beh, io vado da lei.

- Okey.

Gary salì al piano superiore e bussò alla porta.

- Se sei tu, Ash, vedi di andartene al più presto!- sentì una voce provenire dalla stanza.

- No, Misty, sono Gary.

- Gary? Entra.

- E così Ash è venuto…

- Gli hai raccontato tu cosa è successo?

- No, l' ha scoperto da solo.

- Mh.

- Piuttosto, non credi di aver esagerato con lui? In fondo Ash non ha colpa in questa storia.

- …Sì…però non sono riuscita a trattenermi…ho finito per fare uno dei miei soliti pasticci.

- E' un pasticcio che si può rimediare…

- …

- Ma dimmi, come ti senti oggi?

- Male…- si chinò avanti, appoggiando la testa sulle ginocchia piegate.

- Sei sicura di voler rinunciare al ruolo di capopalestra?

- Sì…è la cosa migliore…del resto, non combinerei che disastri…

Ash camminò per un po' nel parco di Cerulean City.

L'idea che fra Gary e Misty ci potesse essere qualcosa, lo rendeva matto. Non voleva, non volava che la sua amica Misty si potesse mettere insieme a Gary. Ma perché non voleva?

In fondo, sarebbe dovuto essere felice per Misty e Gary. Però non lo era. Era arrabbiato…con Gary che era riuscito a stare insieme a Misty e con se stesso perché l'aveva abbandonata per tutto questo tempo.

Le parole di Misty avevano un fondo di verità. Non si era che preoccupato per i suoi Pokèmon e a vincere le medaglie. Voleva arrivare al più presto in vetta, senza preoccuparsi che poteva perdere una persona importante come lei.

Sospirò rassegnato. Ora come ora, non poteva fare niente, se non attendere che Misty si calmasse.

- Hai sentito la novità?- Ash sentì un gruppo di ragazzine parlare tra loro.

- Sì, sembra che la palestra sarà chiusa per gli incontri Pokèmon.

- Già, è la soluzione migliore. Dovevano pensarci prima.

- Del resto, come può definirsi la capopalestra quella?

Ash si avvicinò alle ragazzine.

- Non pensate di esagerare?- disse in tono arrabbiato.

Le ragazzine si guardarono a vicenda un po' divertite.

- Ma sei nuovo da queste parti? Non sai quello che è successo alla palestra, qualche mese fa?

- La capopalestra ha fatto morire il suo Pokèmon, durante un incontro. E noi staremo esagerando?

- E' stato un incidente!- disse Ash innervosito- Non è stata colpa sua!

- Ah, no? Non si è mai visto un capopalestra che lascia morire il suo Pokèmon!

- Voi non sapete come si sono svolti i fatti!

- Ah, e tu sì, invece?

Ash stette in silenzio. In effetti, lui non aveva assistito all'incontro. E non sapeva come si erano svolti realmente i fatti. Però era sicuro dell'innocenza dell'amica.

- Vedo che non rispondi, ti hanno tagliato la lingua? O sai di essere in torto?

- …Non è colpa sua- ribadì.

- Oh, fai come vuoi, ma di sicuro nessuno metterà piede in quella palestra, con una capopalestra così inaffidabile.

- Già, neanche io ci andrei.

Si allontanarono.

Pian piano, Ash riusciva a sentire cosa poteva provare Misty.

Dalla sua parte non c'era quasi nessuno. Era stata giudicata, ancora prima di aver potuto contraddire.

Eppure nessuna di quella gente, poteva neanche lontanamente provare l'angoscia e la disperazione della ragazza.

Si era chiusa in se stessa, per evitare che i giudizi degli altri potessero peggiorare la sua situazione.

Si era rinchiusa nella sua oscurità.

CONTINUA…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Anteprima: Ash andrà a trovare di nuovo Misty, ma la situazione non cambierà. La ragazza continuerà ad essere scontrosa con il ragazzo.

Eppure gli sforzi di Ash porteranno a qualche miglioramento. Ma sarà sufficiente per allontanarla dalla sua oscurità?

"Nella luce e nell'oscurità, io ci sar"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ed ecco il secondo capitolo.

Wow, l' ho terminato oggi, ma lo pubblico domani -

E allora, come vi sembra? Commentate!

Ciao e alla prossima!

By Ya-chan


End file.
